fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Danger
Composition The song was released digitally on April 17, 2011, and an accompanying promotional music video was released through YouTube on April 19, 2011.2 The music video shows f(x) dancing choreography by Jillian Meyers, her first work with f(x). The video features two dance sets, one with white carved walls, manual-rotating fans and pyramids on the floor and in the background, another one white set with swirling black and white, and five individual sets (one for each member). Victoria is in an orange room with different boxes, Amber is in a white room with black drawings, Luna] is in a red room with checkered red flooring, Sulli is in a hexagon blue-green and pink room, and Krystal is in a blue triangular room. "Gangsta Boy", an album track, markedf the first time the Danish music producers and songwriters Thomas Troelsen and Mikkel Remee Sigvardt collaborated with f(x). Hong Ji-yoo also help writing the lyrics for the song. It was performed with "Pinocchio (Danger)" during f(x)'s music show promotions of the album. iTunes download English Lyrics Remember me I'm in Da-Da-Da-Danger Pinocchio Remember me KRYSTAL Let's see, let's read, let's get this burden off of my heart Try stealing the emerald, those pupils are rolling rolling SULLI You scan me from head to toe, jing jing wing wing Stripping that shell off coldly, more than a knife Now I'm in danger VICTORIA Layer by layer, Hey! Draw me in like pastry Danger VICTORIA Like honey, I'm soaked through the cracks I'm Pinocchio~ LUNA Now I don't know anybody but you The breathtaking, breathtaking, dangerous, dangerous show is starting Follow follow dda dda dda It's going to be tingling, tingling You're making me curious, don't you dare move I try removing dda dda dda Piece by piece dda dda dda Listen to my feelings, I'll cook you again I'm in da-danger, Pinocchio Remem-mem-mem-ber Me Pinocchio Remember me VICTORIA I'm not a doctor, I just want to know you better You're Columbus who discovered the unknown continent LUNA My heart is racing! Racing! What should I do with my feelings Like a doll from the childhood of and I Now I'm in danger SULLI Bite by bite, I'm sweeter than a macaroon Danger SULLI I'm soaked through the cracks smoothly~ You're Pinocchio~ KRYSTAL Now I don't know anybody but you The breathtaking, breathtaking, dangerous dangerous, show, show, show is starting Follow follow dda dda dda It's going to be tingling tingling You're making me curious, don't you dare move I try breaking down dda dda dda Piece by piece dda dda dda Listen to my feelings, I'll cook you again AMBERAre you lost inside the maze? About that, the key to open you up Inside the layers that keep piling up from the daily tricks Oh I just wanna tell you I'm in danger now I'm in Danger, in Danger Remember me KRYSTAL Whoever sees you thinks you're perfect, you will be reborn LUNA Okay, now breathe life into those lips, You know it's a dream, right, Pinocchio? Follow follow dda dda dda It's going to be tingling tingling You're making me curious, don't you dare move I try removing dda dda dda Piece by piece dda dda dda Listen to my feelings, I'll cook you again Follow follow dda dda dda It's going to be tingling tingling You're making me curious, don't you dare move I try breaking down dda dda dda Piece by piece dda dda dda Listen to my feelings, I'll cook you again Remember me Category:Pinocchio Category:Title Tracks Category:Discography Category:Songs